Song of the Goddess
by UncrewedCandy29
Summary: Reiner and Krista had been best friends since they were little. But what happens when Reiner enlist as a soldier? Will they be able to continue their story? One-shot. Reikuri. Going away for war AU.


**Hey it Willow here! I know it's been long since I have post anything new. My friend help out a lot with this story and I want to thank him/her it. It's kind of a song fic, the name of the song is the title of this story. Enjoy this Reikuri one-shot.**

**Updated: I corrected the grammar and sorts already. :D**

**Prompt: Going away for war AU**

* * *

_**Song of the Goddess**_

"Come on! We're almost there. Faster!"

Her innocent smile, as of an angel's elegance. Her sky blue eyes, not even a human mind could interpret it. Her blonde hair, as the god of wind stroke it. Her smooth fair skin, the envy of the most beautiful goddess.

"Wait up! Where are we going?" The boy panted. "Slow down."

Reiner Braun met her when he was 8 years old and she was 2 years younger than him. His family moved there along with his adopted brother, Bertholdt Fubar. They instantly become neighbours. They were kids. But of course Reiner and Krista were friends, an adventurous one at that. They both would wonder around at the small village far away from the city lights.

"Faster! We're almost there!" Krista shouted with encouragement. "Just a little bit more."

Her and her somewhat forceful attitude. Typical her, typical Krista Lenz.

"Ok, we're here," she said with a bright smile, a perfect one to describe the summer. "Its great isn't it? This is where I would go whenever I have the chance to relax. This is my secret base."

Krista's secret base is just a walking distance from the house, through a valley of flowers. That is where they would go and escape reality. They were happy to say at least.

"I think we would be great friends," Reiner spoke while admiring the breath taking view of the valley.

"Yeah," she agreed. "Friends."

Reiner turned around and stood beside her, watching her carving his name on the tree underneath hers.

**R&amp;K ~ R&amp;K ~ R&amp;K**

"Wake up! Wake up Private Braun!" Keith Shadis, their instructor, shouted. "We have a long day ahead of us."

4 in the morning, a typical time for them to wake up. Reiner expected nothing less other than the ongoing war. It was hell. He wished he was back home, beside her. Where there is no other place better than home.

_Reiner woke up with the little goddess's head on top of his chest with her drool on his shirt and her right arm was slung across his stomach – which made him having a few difficulties breathing. _

_It's normal for Reiner to sleep in the afternoon. After a long day of work, he would fall under the tree at their secret base. Even though it's not that much of secret since Ymir and Bertholdt found out about it._

"_Hey… Hey wake up… Krista… Wake up," he said quietly as he pat her back. _

_Among the four of them, Krista is the shortest. She would always complain about it. But Reiner was secretly thankful; it made him feel like he could protect her. _

Reiner's eyes snapped opened as someone had splash him with a bucket of ice cold water. "Get up before Shadis ask you to do 100 push ups," Bertholdt said.

He's been having difficulties sleeping these days. It's normal since they have to wake up early in the morning. It's not because he is not used to this. Ever since they gave them the permission to visit their homes, he's been having difficulties sleeping due to the constant memories he is having. Usually it was not this bad.

"You ok?" Bertholdt asked, concerned. He held out the AK-47.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

**R&amp;K ~ R&amp;K ~ R&amp;K**

_When they were in teens, they would always go the village nearby and watch a puppet theatre. Of course Bertholdt and Ymir went along. All the children would gather around and watch. Reiner enjoyed watching it with her. The expression she made when she watched it, Krista was so into every single show._

_Sometimes, Reiner had the urge to just slightly touch her cheek. But he wouldn't dare to do so. He was afraid that he might taint the beauty. He found it amusing when he saw the cookie crumbs on her cheek._

_"You got a little something on your cheek," he pointed out._

_Her hands flew to her cheeks. Krista felt the cookie crumbs, her checks went red in embarrassment. She turn her head and wiped off the cookie crumbs. She spent the whole day ignoring him._

He startled awake. Why? Why now out of all the days?

**R&amp;K ~ R&amp;K ~ R&amp;K**

It's hot as hell.

Waiting and sitting in the light machine vehicle is fucking hot. It is small and compact that could only hold about 5 people in it. The vehicle that would only carry soldiers to their graveyard. Once you go in, there is only a slight chance that you can come back. The vehicle itself carries a death aura.

Reiner could only sit there and think about Krista. He doesn't care if he died on that day itself, as long as she is safe. He turned his head to look at Bertholdt who have been looking outside the window – thinking about Ymir and his son.

"Bert," he called.

Bertholdt snapped out of his reverie. "Sorry."

"Can you do something for me?" Reiner asked quietly.

"Sure."

"If I die today, could you give this to Krista?" Reiner held up his hand as Bertholdt opened his mouth. "Let me finish. If I don't survive today I want you to retrieve a small box and a letter to Krista. It's in my locker. Can you do that Bert?"

"I – Reiner, you're going to survive this!" Bertholdt said firmly.

Reiner chuckled softly. "We both know there is a small chance of surviving this war."

Silence passed between the two of them. Both who have love ones waiting for them back home. Both know the risk and yet they fight their enemies so that their love ones could in peace. Suddenly, an explosion threw them off guard.

"_Do you really have to go?"_

"_The enemy have already reached the next village and they are heading towards this valley fast," Reiner said as he looked into her eyes and smiled. "Remember, I would do anything to keep you out of harm. It will be over before you know it and things will go back as it was before."_

"_Don't go! Reiner, please! We can use the money that we have and go away from the enemy," Krista begged, tears running down her cheeks. "Please don't leave me alone! I don't want you to go away."_

_He wrapped his arms around her as she cried, staining his uniform. "I'm sorry. Do me a favour, stay with Ymir and Alexria. Keep close to them at least until Bert and I come home."_

_Krista reached up and pulled Reiner into a kiss. After all it could their last._

"_I'll come back. I promise."_

Reiner's eyes snapped open as he felt the sensation of being shaken. "Thank god you're alive," Bertholdt said. "Come on get up. We have to fight back."

He's still alive? The god must have given him some mercy. He have to fight back. He needs to go back to Krista! Reiner crouched at the nearest building to take cover. He held the AK-47 close to his chest. He need to survive this battle. He stood up, took aim of the advancing enemy and fired.

**R&amp;K ~ R&amp;K ~ R&amp;K**

Krista sat in the kitchen with Alexria eating bread while Ymir went to open the door to see who was knocking on it earlier. She sure did take her time doing so.

The blonde stood and strode to where Ymir is. She froze when she saw Bertholdt hugging Ymir, who is crying. "Bert?" Krista called; the two of them broke free of the embrace. "Where's Reiner?"

Bertholdt didn't dare to face Krista.

"No... NO! He promised! Reiner promise he'd come back!" Krista said as hot tears running down her checks.

Bertholdt walk towards her and pulled out a letter and a small box. "Reiner said to give this to you."

She took the box and the letter in her hand. She opened the letter addressed to her and begin to read.

_Krista,_

_If you received this letter, you would know that I didn't make it. Inside the small box that you received is a ring._

_Sell it._

_It's worth my whole life's work. I want you to forget about me. Go live your life and forget about me. _

_Reiner Braun_


End file.
